AxelDeathatar
''"All magic comes with a price" ''-AxelDeathatar AxelDeathatar is a myth that created new games until his most popular, the Deathatar Manor gained popularity in 2019. He was investigated by Mythsman: Myth Investigation Service and Myth Hunting Society (MHS) and stayed in those groups for quite some time until he lefts the groups long after. He's destroyed his relations with many other myths although he keeps in contact with some in discord. Overview Axel constantly switches his outfit but makes his own. In his current outfit, he's wearing a halloween stage prop and his usual "Starry Night" symbolic outfit. He wears a beret. He also keeps the sword Hananoami on his back. History '(New official story)'He made this official in his game. "Once upon a time, there was a little boy. He was raised on an island named Ushant. He lived with his two sisters and his mother. He was happy. One day, a girl went missing. Everyone thought she was dead until her body washed up on shore three months later. She had lots of strange markings covering her but the people on the island thought they were wounds. Everyone thought she was going to die. Remarkably, the boy healed her wounds. Instead of treating him like a hero, everyone called him cursed. They banished him and his own mother shunned him. Twenty years later, he returned to Ushant island after starting a dynasty. His name is Axel." '(Old story)'This was quoted by him in Myths of Roblox: "When I was younger, four years ago, my mother and father didn't trust me. They summoned the guards to take me away but I killed the guards as they dragged me away, I didn't really realize I killed them. They were just dead after I wiped the tears from my eyes. Then I asked my mother why she would do this, and when she didn't respond, I cried. Then, she was dead. My father didn't trust me but he went missing before this. After the Queen locked me up for four years, I eventually was rescued. I started a curse, erasing everyone's memories, bringing me eventually to modern day earth. I started an orphaned family called the Deathatar Family. I eventually was overcome by losing my parents.." Game(s) (Axel has many games but the best ones to describe his myth are these) The Deathatar Manor Basement Deathatar Forest Deathatar Church Behavior Axel is very polite, especially in his manor. He dislikes lack of grammar and likes to have people over for "tea time". How he treats his siblings is still unknown.His siblings can be found in this group; The Deathatar Family Group(s) The Deathatar Family External Links AxelDeathatar's Roblox Profile AxelDeathatar's YouTube Channel AxelDeathatar's Twitter Trivia * Axel has a well-known weakness that he may keep in his inventory. * He has a sword that he wears on his back formerly. In the Deathatar Museum, Virgoiz (side-architect of the museum) notes it was probably a gift from his mother * Rumors that the last Queen adopted him, back in the time he ruined the life of Darkyin the Believer in his basement. * He killed his sibling, Marquis and replaced him with Lazarus, a 17-year-old. The whereabouts of his brother, Adron are unknown. Category:Active Myths Category:Myths Category:Myths With Twitter Category:Myths With YouTube Category:Needs Fixing Category:Myth Category:Myths with Social Medias